


I Can Feel It In My Bones When You Look At Me Tonight

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enjoy!, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Kinda major charactor dead, Like some nameless men, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nouis, Werewolf Niall, Werewolves, alternative universe, but not really, descriptions of violence, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall! <em>Zayn says panicked, and starts running toward him.</em><br/>Make sure Louis is okay. Take good care of him, <em>is all Niall manages to hiss out, the pain being too much for him. For a second it looks like Zayn is going to oppose his orders, but then the wolf turns to Niall’s mate with a last pained look toward Niall. The last thing Niall sees is how Zayn changes into his human form, kneeling beside Louis. Niall then closes his eyes, not able to keep them open anymore. He can only pray his family is going to survive.</em></p><p> </p><p>Niall lives in a world where werewolves is almost extinct and the few there's back is hunted by the humans. As the Alpha all he wants to do is protect his pack against certain dead, but when they're attacked by the hunters, Niall is as good as dead. Somehow though, Niall manages to survive, only when he open his eyes he's no longer home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel It In My Bones When You Look At Me Tonight

The leaves and roots feels amazing under his paws as he runs as fast as he can through the forest, chasing his beautiful mate. He’s way faster than him, has always been and is probably also always going to be, but Niall doesn’t mind it all that much. He likes the chase as long as he knows he can call Louis to him when he doesn’t feel like running anymore.

 _Faster,_ Louis laughs in Niall’s head. Niall growls a little before stopping up right where he’s at. A loud howl leaves him and he can feel in his own body how the howl affects Louis. His mate stops so quickly he almost falls over his own paws, whereupon he turns around and runs back to where Niall is waiting for him. As soon as he sees Niall, he throws himself on the ground right in front of him with his neck bare for Niall to show that he knows who he belongs to.

Niall growls again as he gently nibbles Louis’ neck with his teeth in a loving hello.

_Always running, aren’t ya?_

_Only as long as you’re able to follow._

The laugh starts in Niall’s head, and then changes to something everyone’s able to hear as Louis changes shape. The cinnamon coloured wolf beneath him becomes the most beautiful human. His hair soft and wild, his eyes the most amazing blue that Niall unfortunately isn’t able to see in his wolf form, his body just a tiny bit smaller than Niall’s. If you ask Niall there doesn’t exist a more perfect being in the entire universe than this boy who has given him the incredible honour of becoming his mate.  

When Niall changes too, he’s finally allowed to see the sky in his mate’s eyes when the grey shades become colours. Niall is hovering over Louis’ body, resting his forehead on Louis’, just looking into his eyes.

The laughing dies in Louis’ throat and his breath hitches whereupon he almost stops breathing. “Are you misbehaving again, Little omega?” Niall whispers with a wolf grin on his face.

“Never, Alpha. I wouldn’t dare,” he says sweetly in return, and if Niall didn’t know him as well as he does he would probably have believed him, because Louis has never looked more innocent as he does in that moment.

Niall does know him though, and he knows that he’ll probably never come across an omega quite like Louis ever again. The boy is only around a year and a half older than Niall, but even with that in mind he’s both the most childish and playful wolf in the pack, but at the same time he can be serious and smart when that’s what’s required of him. It’s not that that wonder Niall so much about him though. It’s more the fact that even though he’s an omega, then he doesn’t act like it unless he’s around Niall. Most omegas are so submissive that they wouldn’t even look at a beta or an alpha without permission, but Louis doesn’t do anything else but fight all the alphas and betas in their pack. Niall got it worst though, because when the omega is in the mood for it, he loves to challenge Niall with every damn thing, making Niall’s alpha instincts scream loudly inside him.

It’s Louis weird way of telling him that he needs Niall to make him forget about everything, and Niall never minds doing so. He loves making Louis writhe and scream underneath him, when Niall takes good care of his mate.

“Is that so? Why do I have this feeling that you’re lying to me?”

“Maybe because you’re not a very trusting wolf,” Louis fires back without thinking twice about the answer. He’s right though, Niall isn’t a very trusting wolf. He prefers to keep people on a distance, because in that way he won’t get hurt. It’s different with Louis, because Niall isn’t all that sure he would be able to live without him, if he has to be honest. The little omega is his heart, his soul, his life.

“No I’m not, but trust me when I tell you that are exactly the reason we’re going to survive where others will die. If we both were as trusting as you, we would have been dead a long time ago.”

Another truth. A long time ago it was werewolves that ruled the world, but as things are now, it’s the humans who have taken over, and now werewolves are hunted by everyone because according to the humans werewolves are unnatural and shouldn’t exist. That’s more than just a little stupid, because you’ll probably never find something more natural than a werewolf, but then again, Niall has also always known that it was just some lame excuse. The real reason for all the killings is that the humans know that if the werewolves all worked together then they could easily take over again. Or they could at some point. Nowadays there’re simply just not enough wolves to do any harm to anyone. Not that that stops the killings though.

Niall’s pack is small. There’s himself, Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Perrie, Jade, Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Ashton, Luke, Michael and Calum. His parents pack had been twice as big when he was a pup, and in his grandparents time as alphas a normal pack would each have around fifty to sixty wolves. If you go longer back the packs had been way bigger than that even. And there had been many great packs all over the world. In Ireland, where Niall comes from, there’s only two packs left, one of them being the leftovers of his parents’, and here in England there’s four packs, Niall’s being the biggest.

What worries Niall the most though, is that soon there’s probably going to be even less wolves in the world, maybe even in his own pack, because the hunters is getting closer. It’s not something he has told Louis about yet, only his beta, Zayn, knows anything about the fact that there each day is the risk that it’s maybe going to be their last. The last time Niall got a scent from a hunter was a few days ago only around two miles from their home. Each day they get closer, and even though Niall would love to move his pack to a different location, then he knows it wouldn’t help anything anyway. There’re hunters everywhere, and now they have gotten track of Niall’s pack they’re not going to get away.

No, Niall knows that either his pack kills the hunters, or the hunters kill his pack.

With a little sigh, he really hopes Louis doesn’t notice, he gently puts his hands on Louis’ tummy. “Are you taking good care of my pups?”

“Wouldn’t do anything but,” Louis mumbles, a frown forming on his face as he looks better at Niall. “What are you not telling me, Niall? Don’t I have the right to know if anything is wrong? How am I supposed to take care of your pups if I don’t know everything that’s going on?”

Well, that’s how quick a plan can be ruined when Louis’ around. The omega is way too smart for his own good. It honestly gives Niall the biggest headaches sometimes. He wishes he good shake his head and tell Louis that everything’s alright, but he has never been able to lie to the older wolf. At least not when asked directly and demanding like this.

“The hunters are getting closer. I think they’re going to be here soon. When they do, I want you to hide. There’re two young pups in there who’ll need their daddy when all this is over, you hear me? At the first sign of trouble you’ll run as fast as you can without looking back.”

“You can’t ask that of me,” he hisses angrily. “They’re my pack too, my family. You’re my family! These two pups will need their other dad too! I’m not going anywhere without all of you!”

“You’ll do exactly as I tell you to,” Niall growls just as angry as his mate. The only difference is that what Niall says is how it’s going to be, and they both know it. The perks and the curse about being the Alpha. “You’re not going to die with the rest of us. You’ll run, and when you can’t run anymore you’ll find a way to get to Ireland. My parents will be waiting for you; they’ll make sure you have everything.”

“Everything but what’s most important to me.”

Niall ignores him and continues, “If we manage to kill the hunters, we’ll come get you as soon as possible, and if we don’t you will find your place in my parents’ pack. If I don’t survive, but the rest of the pack does, then Zayn will be the Alpha until the pups are born and one of them is ready to take over, and you will continue to be the Alpha-mate till that happens too.”

“I can’t be the Alpha-mate, if my Alpha is dead! If Zayn becomes the Alpha then Perrie will be the Alpha-mate, that’s how it is. The only way I could possible become the Alpha-mate, is if I become Zayn’s mate if you die... no! I’m not doing that! No!”

Upset Louis pushes Niall away from him. Niall lets him, because he knows his mate very well, and he knows that what he needs right now is space. He needs to think this through, so he can understand that Niall is only doing this because he wants to take care of him. For a few seconds Louis stays put where he’s lying on the ground, but then as quick as Niall can blink, the boy is gone and instead a small wolf is lying there instead.

Louis doesn’t stay where he is though, instead he runs as fast as he can away from Niall. _No!_ Niall can’t let that happen! If it had been a month ago, he would have let Louis run until he was ready to forgive Niall, but as the things are right now, it’s too dangerous for Louis to run around like this. Niall lets the wolf take over, before puts all his effort into running as fast as he can to catch up with Louis.

 _Come back! We need to get back!_ he yells at Louis, but Louis ignores him totally and only runs faster. He howls loudly, the signal for the pack to get back to him, but it only slows Louis for a second, before he’s back on full speed.

Niall pushes himself a bit more, but knows that if Louis really doesn’t want him to catch him, then he won’t. Louis has always been the fastest runner and will probably always be, too.

It’s quiet for a while, both of them just concentrating on running, but then Niall hears the sound of a gun he had feared from the moment Louis began running following a loud howl. The howl is full of pain, shock and fear. Niall has never run faster than he does in that moment. He needs to find his mate, needs to make sure he’s okay.

He could have howled, called for his pack, but he doesn’t because he doesn’t want the hunters to know that Louis isn’t alone. This way he has the surprise to his advantage.

It doesn’t take long before he’s able to hear voices.

“Look at this. A little lone wolf,” someone laughs, making a couple of others join him.

“He’s going to sell good. I mean try look at his fur. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a wolf with this colour before,” another says smugly.

Strained panting also reaches his ears just before he’s close enough to see them. Five men are surrounding his mate, who’s lying on the ground, blood running out of a bullet wound in his stomach. Niall growls angrily and terrified. Angry that someone would ever do that to his mate, and terrified that Louis and their pups will end up dying.

He howls loudly as he attacks, letting his pack know where they are and that they need them. Most of all because that if Niall ends up dying by the hunters hands he’ll need someone to some finish it and to take Louis home before he dies too.

The first man is easy, not quite prepared for the attack, and it only takes seconds for Niall to taste his blood in his mouth when he rips up the man’s throat. The second man is harder, but it’s still not really any challenge to Niall. When he comes to the third man, they all have their weapons out and ready, and just as Niall’s teeth sinks down one of the remaining men’s arm, a gun is fired and pain shoots though him as the bullet hits his left hind leg. The man screams as Niall almost tears of his arm, but not a sound leaves Niall as another bullet goes though his body.

The third man is dead by the time the first wolf comes to help, and Niall has four more bullet wounds. The wolf is way bigger than Niall and black as coal. Zayn kills the fourth man without much trouble and turns to help Niall with the last one, just as another shot is fired. This time it’s placed right at Niall’s chest. A yelp leaves him as he falls to the ground, not able to do anymore. Luckily Zayn’s there to kill the last man before more damage can happen.

 _Niall!_ Zayn says panicked, and starts running toward him.

 _Make sure Louis is okay. Take good care of him,_ is all Niall manages to hiss out, the pain being too much for him. For a second it looks like Zayn is going to oppose his orders, but then the wolf turns to Niall’s mate with a last pained look toward Niall. The last thing Niall sees is how Zayn changes into his human form, kneeling beside Louis. Niall then closes his eyes, not able to keep them open anymore. He can only pray his family is going to survive.

¤¤¤

The first thing Niall senses is something incredible soft surrounding him. It feels a bit like he’s taking a nap in a cloud, or at least how he has always imagined it would be like. Confused he opens his eyes and finds that he’s in something that reminds him of his bed at home, but better. Softer, bigger and nicer. He would love to have this bed at home. He would probably spend days snuggling with Louis under the covers.

 _Louis._ That’s when everything comes to his mind. How he had been shot, how _Louis_ had been shot, by the hunters. He shouldn’t be here! Werewolves are fast healers, but even he wouldn’t be able to survive that many gunshots! He was dead, but even if he wasn’t then this isn’t home, and he has absolutely no idea where the fuck he is.

His head snaps up when he hears steps getting closer to the room. A couple of seconds later a relaxed looking Zayn is standing in the door.

“Oh, you’re finally awake, Cinderella. Took you long enough,” he chuckles.

“Is he okay? Is anyone hurt? Is all the hunters gone? Where are we?” Niall asks quickly, hoping he won’t have to fight to get outta here, but he doesn’t assume he’ll have to, considered how relaxed Zayn is.

“What the fuck are you on about, mate? Did you have a nightmare again?  You okay? Should I make you some tea?” Zayn sends him a weird look. It’s clear to Niall that the older boy is worried and confused, but that’s honestly also the only thing that’s clear to him. He doesn’t understand what Zayn means. Why should he have nightmares? All he wants to know is if Louis and everyone else are safe.

“This is not the time to joke around, Zayn! I need to know whether Louis is alive or not!” he growls out irritated. Zayns eyes become big.

“Did you seriously just _growl_ at me?” he asks surprised.

“Zayn!”

“I think you should go back to sleep. Damn that phone must have hit you pretty hard,” he mutters and attempts so leave the room, but there’s no way Niall is letting him go before he has gotten some answers.

He almost flies out of the bed, and has Zayn pinned to the floor within seconds. A low rumble leaves him as he shows Zayn his teeth in a threat. Maybe the boy is bigger than him, but Niall is still the Alpha and will be until the day he dies.

“Shit!”

“Is Louis alive?”

“What the fuck happened to your teeth, man?” Zayn cries out, attempting to push Niall away, but Niall is done with being pushed around for today.

“Answer me!” Niall yells angrily.

“If you’re going to fuck, can you at least be quiet?” a familiar voice grumbles.

Niall’s head snaps up immediately. Leaned against the doorway, is Louis standing with a mug in his hands. He looks sleepy like he has just woke up, but he also looks healthy like no one ever was anywhere near him with a gun. He gets up from where he was hovering over Zayn, and is standing in front of Louis before anyone has time to blink. Gently he runs his fingers over Louis cheek.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispers, and then remembers something important. He moves his fingers from Louis’ cheek to his tummy. “Are they okay too? Please tell me you didn’t lose our pups.”

There’s quiet for so long that Niall seriously thinks that they have lost their pups, but then Louis says something that confuses him as hell. “I’m too tired for this, mate. Go fuck with Zayn; it looks like he could need it.” With that he pulls away from Niall touch, and turns around to leave the room once again. Niall doesn’t understand. He knows that Louis is probably still mad at him, he usually hold grouches for days when he’s angry at Niall, but he would never not answer him on a question as important as this. Louis is maybe a right bitch when he wants to be, but he’s not evil and he would never deny Niall the knowledge of what happened to his pups.

When he turns around he finds that Zayn is still lying on the floor with a fearful look in his eyes. Good, he needs to know his place. To think that he would actually try to challenge Niall is simply just stupid. They’ve both knows that Zayn would never win a fair fight between them. Niall is born to be the Alpha, Zayn isn’t, and that’s how easy it is.

“What happened? Why is he acting like that?”

“I don’t know what you mean. Please don’t hurt me!”

For a second Niall thinks he’s joking with him, but then he sees the sincere confused and afraid look in Zayn’s eyes, and he decides that even Zayn isn’t that good of a liar. He knows nothing, but how is that even possible? Why does everyone act like nothing has ever happened to them? How can they know Niall, but not really _know_ him?

“You know what? Forget it. I’ll find out what’s happening by myself. You’re clearly not very helpful.” The words make Zayn wince slightly, but he also looks relieved as hell.

Niall sends him a last look before leaving the room in a try to figure out where the bloody hell he is. What he enters is a big room with soft looking couches, a big screen on the wall showing some movie Niall isn’t really familiar with. It’s all very... posh, and nothing like anything Niall’s used to. The place he lives with his pack is more like a small village. A couple of cabins in the wood that is only big enough for all thirteen of them to be there. The smaller the better in Niall’s opinion, because if it’s too big then it’ll be way easier for the hunters to find them.

This place is stupidly big. Three of their cabins would be able to be just in this room, and he’s pretty sure there’s more than the bedroom and this, so basically this place is bigger than their whole village. It’s all very... human, in lack of better words.

On one of the couches is Louis laying with his eyes closed, looking like he’s sleeping soundly, and on the other Niall sees Liam and Harry sitting next to each other, eyes glued to the screen.

Niall lights up when he sees his two other pack mates, especially happy to see Harry sitting there, because even though Zayn is his beta and second in command, Niall has always had a soft spot for the young omega. If he hadn’t met Louis, Niall would probably have mated Harry, who has been his best friend since Harry’s parents were killed and he was moved to Niall’s parents’ pack in Ireland when they both were still only pups.

Without thinking much about it, he walks over to the couch and pushes Liam of it so he’s able to sit next to Harry. Liam lands on the floor with a loud bump, making both of them look at Niall like he’s crazy.

“What the hell?” Liam says surprised.

“Find another place to sit,” Niall hisses, irritated that he has to explain himself. If everything had been normal, this would never have been a problem. Liam would probably have moved as soon as he saw Niall, or else he wouldn’t have said a sound when Niall pushed him away. As the Alpha Niall has the right to decide where he wants to be, and each and every wolf knows that. But of course something weird is happening here, so he should probably not have assumed that Liam would know the rules, just like Zayn didn’t know what he talked about and like Louis send him weird looks when he asked about their pups.

“But I was here first, you go find another place to sit,” Liam grumbles back, attempting to push Niall away so he can sit down again.

Normally Niall tries not to let his temper take over when it comes to his pack members, but it’s all simply just been too much today. He’s sick and tired of the fact that nobody seems to know how to treat him and nobody seems to realise there’s a reason for their hierarchy. As the Alpha Niall needs that they would at least try to respect him, but they all seem to think it’s funny to joke around with him.

Niall’s done with all that though. So naturally he does exactly what he would do any day a member of his back showed lack of respect for him. He has his fingers around Liam’s throat so fast that the slightly older boy can’t even do anything to stop him. Niall lifts him up a little bit over the ground so only his tiptoes are able to touch. 

“Niall!” Harry protests weakly, but Niall only have to send him a cold look before he shuts up.

“Don’t push me,” he says with ice in his voice. “Go find another place to sit. The floor would be appropriative.” With that he lets go of him, and Liam falls to the floor once again, this time breathing harshly.

When he has made sure Liam stays exactly where he is, Niall turns to Harry, who winces slightly. “Are the others here too? Everyone survived, right?” If from anyone, he should be able to get the truth from Harry, because never in his life has he heard Harry tell him a lie.

“Who?” he whispers nervously.

“Jesy, Luke, Calum, Leigh-Anne, Perrie, Michael, Ashton and Jade,” Niall says with a roll of his eyes. He can cut it out in pap if that’s what’s going to give him an answer. It should be obvious though, but fine. No problem.

“Why should Little Mix and 5SOS be here? They’re on their own tours right now. None of them are even in the same county as us. Are you okay, Niall?”

“Why are they no longer in England? I do not remember giving permission for them to leave! Call them back here! Something weird is going on, and I need my entire pack here with me,” Niall demands.

“We’re not in England either, Niall,” Liam says carefully. “Haven’t been for weeks, and won’t be for another month or so. Please tell us what’s going on. Does your head hurt? Should we take you back to the hospital?”

Niall frowns confused. “Why would I need a hospital? All my wounds have healed. I’m surprised I survived too, but I did and I don’t need a doctor. I do need to know why you’re all acting weird though. This has begun to worry me quite a bit.”

“We’re not the ones acting weird, mate! I think we should take you to the hospital before the show tonight. I’m not really sure you’re able to sing.”

“Damn right I’m not! I can’t sing! Why should I sing?”

“Niall...”

“Lads, I think maybe we’re going on about this the wrong way,” Zayn says. The boy has appeared in the doorway into the room where Niall was sleeping before. He’s still looking rather scared, but this time also thoughtful.

Both Harry and Liam look at him weirdly, but Niall just sighs in relief. Finally! Maybe they can get this mess cleaned up. He understands nothing, to be honest, but obviously none of the others do either.

“Wake up Lou,” Zayn demands. “We all need to talk.” Niall growls at him. How dare he giving commands when Niall’s right here? Especially ones that involve his mate? Zayn quickly adds, “I’m sorry, but this is important, and Louis needs to be a part of it and to be that he needs to be awake.”

“Louis needs all the sleep he can get. It’s hard for his body to carry my pups, so if he’s tired he’s going to stay sleeping,” Niall barks out.

Zayn sighs, and moves towards the couches. More specifically, he moves toward Louis. Niall moves quickly as he rolls over the floor while changing. The room is totally quiet beside Niall’s low growl, when the three boys with gobsmacked expressions take in the sight of the big white wolf standing in front of them.

“Shit,” Harry mutters breathlessly.

“Fuck,” Liam adds whining a little.

“Something is seriously wrong here!”

“Oh, you think so? And here I thought everything was exactly like they were supposed to be,” Liam snorts.

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck you!”

“Shut up, both of you! We have a bloody wolf in our hotel room!” Harry yells, shutting both of them up. Niall’s kinda surprised though. His Harry would never stand up like that. His shy little omega friend wouldn’t dare challenging the two wolves, both with a higher rank than Harry’s. Niall’s not really sure he likes it. This Harry isn’t _his_ Harry, just like none of the others really is members of his pack. That much he knows by now, but then again it doesn’t really take a genius to figure that out.

“Why the fuck are you all yelling?” Louis groans from behind Niall. Niall turns his head and sees that Louis’ eyes are still closed. He stretches a little before finally opening his eyes. His eyes lock with Niall’s, and Niall can clearly hear how his breath hitches. Surprisingly enough he doesn’t look scared like the rest of them, just cautious, like he’s not really sure how to react.

“Bloody hell,” he whispers.

He moves slowly when he sits up on the couch, his back against the armrest, so he’s sitting as far away from Niall as possible on the small couch. Niall throws himself on the ground, inching closer to the couch while keeping as close to the floor as possible in a try to seem smaller. Low whines leave him every other second. He keeps his eyes on Louis all the time. All he can do is hope that Louis understands that Niall would never hurt him, because even though this isn’t _his_ Louis, it’s still Louis and Niall loves him with all his heart.

“Am I dreaming? Please tell me I’m still asleep and all this is a dream,” Louis says calmly, eyeing Niall curiously.

“Not a dream,” Harry mumbles while making sure to keep an eye on Niall all the time too. All of them do, actually, but Niall can’t really blame them. Or at least he doesn’t think he can. He would like to though.

“Then why is there a freaking wolf in here. And where’s Niall. The wolf didn’t eat him right?”

“The wolf is Niall,” is all Liam says. All he needs to say, really.

“Right... This is too weird. Are you sure I’m not still sleeping?”

“Pretty sure, yeah. Try ask him to change back, Lou,” Zayn says carefully, trying to make it sound like a request instead of a command, because he honestly doesn’t fancy getting attacked by a wolf anytime soon, and considered how Niall reacted last time he tried, he’s pretty sure he’d at least loose a hand if he tries again.

“What?! Why me?”

“Because he seems to have this thing with you. It’s like you’re his boyfriend or something.”

“That’s stupid, but fine! Niall go back to be human please. This is really freaking me out!”

Niall tilts his head a little to the side, looking closely at his mate. Or this human looking like his mate, it must be. Slowly he gets up from the floor and jumps up in the couch instead. He lies down with his body pressed against Louis legs, and closes his eyes. He feels oddly relaxed as he does so. Maybe he should do as Louis asks him to, but Niall has never really been one to take commands from anyone, not even his beautiful mate, especially not when the order actually comes from Zayn not Louis. Are they stupid or something? Really, did Zayn think Niall wouldn’t be able to hear him when he talked to Louis? Did he think he wouldn’t understand a word being said?

It’s not like Niall is evil or anything, and he definitely doesn’t get some sick pleasure out of knowing all of them is either freaked out or scared like hell, but he doesn’t exactly feel bad for doing so either. In some way it’s nice to know he scares them, because if they fear him then they’ll at least have some kind of respect for him they wouldn’t have if they didn’t.

He can feel the twitching in Louis legs, can feel how much the older boy wants to move them, so Niall lifts his head and shows Louis his teeth in warning. He isn’t going anywhere. When Louis stiffens, Niall rests his head gently on the top of his knees instead of where it was resting on the couch before. His eyes are locked with Louis’.

As minutes pass in silence, it seems like Louis become more and more curious. Cautiously he reaches out and places his hand on the top of Niall’s head. When Niall does nothing to show him that it isn’t okay, he slowly begins scratching him behind his ears and stroking him down his neck. Niall wags a little with his tail. Never has he ever felt more like a dog as he does right now. This is stupid, honestly, but he kinda like it, he has to admit that too.

“You’re not that bad are you,” Louis mutters under his breath, like he’s not really sure it’s okay to be talking.

Niall just ignores him and concentrates on how Louis keeps scratching him wonderfully. He really has to remember this, because it’s lovely. If he ever gets back he’ll have his Louis scratch him like this all the time, and if he doesn’t... well then he guess this Louis is pretty good at it too. Maybe better, he can’t really say before he has had his Louis to try it out. After all it seems like some things is different in each world. There’s the obvious things like no one here being wolves, and there’s the less obvious like Harry being slightly more confident than the one in his world. Besides it sounds like the Niall that normally lives here is able to sing, which is something Niall is only able to do in his wolf form when he howls with his pack, but then again it’s also the only kind of music Niall has ever needed.

“What are we going to do about this?” Liam whispers, making Niall turn his head toward him.

Finally a question Niall can actually use for something. They need to find out how Niall can come back home. It’s very possible that his pack members in this world also can be quite lovely, but he needs his real pack, and he needs all of it, and right now there’s less than half of it gathered together.

When Niall changes back to his human form, it makes Louis gasp lightly, like he didn’t really believe the others when they told him that the wolf was in fact Niall.

“We need to get me back. My mate was close to being dead when I last saw him, so I need to take care of him and our pups, and I can’t do that from here. Besides if I’m here, then your Niall must be in my world, and I’m sorry to say this, but he’s probably not going to survive long there. Not if he’s anything like you four.”

“Your mate... your mate is Louis, right?” Harry asks hesitant, but it’s easy to see how curious he is. Niall nods, not really knowing what he wants from that. “If Louis is your mate, then the rest of us must be there too, right? And the same with Little Mix and 5SOS. But if Louis’ your mate, then what is the rest of us?”

“My pack. My family. Zayn is my beta, and second in command. He’s not really a beta though. He’s an alpha like I am, but not Pack-alpha. Liam is an alpha too, but weaker than Zayn. Zayn’s rank is three, Liam’s six. You’re an omega, like Louis, and your rank in the pack is eleven. Louis rank is two, because he’s the Alpha-mate, and as the Alpha I’m number one. You, Harry, are also the wolf I consider as my best friend. More questions?”

“Is it good or bad being number eleven?” Harry says with a frown, like he’s not quite happy with the news.

“Both, I’d say. As an omega, you rank naturally is among the lowest, because you aren’t as strong as an alpha or beta, but that doesn’t make you any less important. Without the omegas there wouldn’t be any pups, and without pups we’re going to extinct. It also means you’d be protected within all costs.”

“Nice. Okay last question. Louis is pregnant in your world?” the last is being said with a giggle, but Niall doesn’t really understand why that’s supposed to be so funny.

“He is, yes. So are you by the way. If I remember correctly you were getting quite chubby when I last saw you.”

Harry immediately stops laughing, but Louis almost sounds like he’s going to choke so hard is he laughing. Niall has to admit that the expression on Harry’s face is quite funny even though he has no idea what exactly they’re laughing at. He does has this feeling it has something to do with the fact that they’re carrying pups.

“Oh my God! This is sick! Who’s the father? I need to know this, Niall! This is like absolutely amazing,” Louis says hiccupping with laughter. He’s crying a bit too, if Niall isn’t totally wrong.

“Harry’s mate is dead and we prefer not to talk about him,” Niall scolds.

“What? No, tell me. Who was he?” Harry says still with a scandalized expression on his face, but now also quite curious.

“Nick Gri...”

“You were mated with Grimmy!” Louis squeals with a sly grin. “Freaking Grimmy!”

He’s just so disrespectful and inconsiderate, and Niall has never felt more outraged with his mate. The Louis in his world would never talk about their dead pack member like that, and he would never openly laugh Harry into the face about who he was mated to. And that it’s Nick of all people just makes it all so much worse, because Nick had been such an important member of their pack. He had been Niall’s beta the first two years after he had just become Pack-alpha, and he had been a great friend. He would also have been beta to the day he died if Niall had had anything to say, but Nick had wanted to settle down with Harry who he had just mated. Being the beta had given responsibilities Nick hadn’t wanted at the moment.

Even without all that though, Niall would never allow anyone to talk bad about him, because it was because of Nick that Niall ever met Louis.

His fingers snatch out and fold around Louis’ wrist in a hard grip. “Nick Grimshaw was a great wolf and an amazing friend. I’ll not tolerate hearing you talk about him with a tone that is anything but respectful.”

Louis’ eyes become big and surprised, and he tries to get his wrist free from Niall grip, but Niall doesn’t let go. Not until his eyes find the ground to avoid Niall’s cold glance. He finally let go and then gets up from the couch. He walks over to where Harry is sitting, and kneels in front of him. “Your mate was incredible, and he’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t listen to Louis when he’s being a jerk.”

“It’s okay, Niall. Here I’m not with Nick, I’ve never been with him, and he isn’t dead either. I’m not angry,” Harry says gently, hesitating a bit before resting his hand on Niall’s shoulder. “Thank you for defending me though.”

“As the Alpha it’s my job to defend my pack, even when it’s against each other. I don’t have my real pack right now, so I guess you’ll do.”

“That doesn’t sound nice,” Louis mutters under his breath, like he thinks Niall won’t be able to hear him then. He assumes humans’ hearing isn’t anywhere near as good as werewolves then, because Louis could just as well have yelled it out loud. Either way Niall doesn’t have even the smallest problem with hearing each and every word.

“Maybe it doesn’t, but as an Alpha I need a pack. You’re the closest I have. You either live with it, or we can fight for the right, I don’t fucking care. Are you done now, or do you have more taunts to get rid of?” Niall says with a glare towards Louis. He’s very quickly getting really tired of this worlds’ Louis. He’s a little brat to say it as it is, and Niall doesn’t like it one bit

Louis glares back, and really looks like someone who wants to say something, or do something to piss Niall of, but in the end he’s still the one who looks away first. Not that Niall’s surprised really. Louis is all bark no bite, when it comes to it.

An idea then comes to his mind. He still remembers the time after he first met Louis. The omega had been uncontrollable and wild. It had taken weeks for Niall to subdue Louis enough to make it enjoyable to be with him for more than a minute at the time. Niall has to admit though, that he did like the challenge, and it had just made him fall even more in love with Louis than he was before.

Niall takes a seat on the couch next to Harry. “C’mere, Love,” he says directed at Louis, making sure it’s clear to hear that it isn’t a request but an order.

“I don’t think I want to do that,” Louis says, not really looking at Niall. Everybody else do, though. Actually Niall doesn’t think their eyes have left him since he changed into a wolf. It doesn’t really matter, only thing that does is to make sure Louis knows his place.

“You either come over here by yourself, or I’m going to come get you,” he threats without hesitation.

For a long moment Louis stays where he is. He looks torn, like he doesn’t really know what to do, but then he finally gets up and walks over to where Niall is still sitting. He stops up right in front of him. “Sit down.” Louis attempts to sit down beside them on the couch, but Niall pushes him away, and says, “On the floor.” He nods towards the floor while saying it, with a smug expression on his face. He hasn’t seen Louis looking this furious since he did this the first time, but he does as asked anyway and sits down on the floor by Niall’s feet.

“And now what?” Louis grumbles angrily.

“And now you stay right where you are until I say otherwise,” Niall sneers.

After a couple of minutes where nothing happens, the rest of the boys settles down and watches whatever show there’s on the telly. Louis has his head turned toward it too, but considered how tense he is, Niall guesses that he’s not actually watching it. Niall isn’t either, wouldn’t for his life understand why humans enjoy it so much. It’s boring, and Niall has other, better, ways to relax if that’s what he needs than to sit watching something unreal play on a screen.

It takes quite a while, Niall thinks it must be around two in the afternoon, but then Louis finally goes pliant, leaning just a bit against Niall’s legs. He probably doesn’t even realise he’s doing it, but Niall’s happy anyway. It’s nice, and reminds him of the many times they have been sitting like this in his world.

He doesn’t react when Niall puts his fingers in his hair, other than maybe pushing his head a bit closer to Niall, but then again it could just as well be something he imagined, but at least he doesn’t react badly to being touched by him, and that was all Niall hoped for.

For around half an hour more Niall keeps massaging Louis scalp, before taking a bit of a risk for ruin all he has just archived, but he’d like to know how much he can push this Louis before he bites back.

“I’m hungry, why don’t you go make something for me,” he whispers into Louis’ ear.

It makes Louis tense for a while, and then he mumbles, “I can’t cook for shit. I’ll probably just poison you by accident.”

“Oh, I know. I’d like for you to do so anyway.”

It only takes a couple of seconds before Louis finally gets up and disappears out into what Niall assumes is the kitchen. As the only one, Niall can hear how Louis stops up once he enters the kitchen, he can hear how he just stands there for a minute, before walking over to the fridge and opens it, he can hear drawers and cupboards open and close and he can even hear the soft sound when a piece of bread touches the table.

It must be a nightmare for the humans whose senses aren’t even anywhere near half as good as Niall’s or any other werewolf he can think of. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he had to live with being almost blind and deaf, not to mention all the other senses.

When Louis comes back into the room with a sandwich on a plate for Niall, he gives Niall the plate and attempts to sit back on the floor, but Niall shakes his head and signals for him to sit on Niall’s lap. That seems to set on a battle in Louis’ head, but eventually he sighs and sits down on top of Niall, with his back to Niall’s chest.

For Niall it’s perfect. He rests his head on Louis’ shoulder, and takes little bites of the sandwich Louis made him. The food is nothing wonderful, but how can it be when it just consists of ham, cheese, a bit of salad and some mayonnaise? He takes another bite, but instead of swallowing like he has done with all the other bites, he turns Louis’ head toward him, and presses their mouths together to feed Louis the food.

Niall has literally never seen the expression on Louis face once he lets go of him before. He looks so shocked and a bit grossed out, when he realises that he has a piece of bread in his mouth that definitely wasn’t there before, but at the same time he also looks pleasantly surprised, even though Niall has this feeling that it has nothing to do with the food.

“Eat,” he commands, and surprisingly Louis does so without complaints.

“This is too weird man,” Zayn mutters, and first now Niall sees that once again he’s being stared on by all the boys.

“Leave!” he barks, annoyed with the constant stares. Immediately everyone, Louis inclusive, get up to leave. “Not you,” he mutters to Louis, as he sees the other almost run out of the room. It’s nice to see that even in this world he has some sort of power, even though here it’s probably more because of fear than respect.

“Can I get some more?” Louis asks shyly, when he’s once again seated on top of Niall, this time the other way around so he’s able to looks Niall into the eyes. Who’s Niall to deny him anything when he asks so nicely? Niall goes in for a sweet kiss to feed him the bite, but instead of going like he’d planned, the kiss more or less turns into a messy snog.

Niall is breathless once Louis pulls away. The older boy gasps lightly, “Shit, your eyes!” And yeah that’s another werewolf thing. At certain times, their eyes has this tendency to ‘light up’, or in other words, right now Niall’s eyes is probably some sort of a neon blue colour.

“Do they scare you?” Niall whispers curiously.

“No. They’re beautiful,” he says, pulling Niall in for another kiss.

¤¤¤

Niall is becoming restless. This whole life is not for him, that he can already tell now, and he has only been here for a week. As it turns out then his pack in this world is three different bands, he one he’s in is called ‘One Direction’ and is probably the most famous of all three. Not that the other two aren’t big, as far as Niall has understood, but he do know though, that being in this band is terrible. There’re girls following them everywhere, which mean Niall hasn’t had any option to get away and run free in his wolf form for a week straight now, where he normally is doing just that for hours every day.

There’s of course also the fact that Niall knows absolutely nothing about One Direction, he doesn’t know any of their songs and then there’s the little thing with Niall not really being able to sing as human. There’re people scolding him all the time when he forgets a lyric or is rude to an interviewer. Everyone seems to have some sort of problem with him, and it takes everything in him not to bite someone really fucking hard so they’ll leave him alone.

The only good thing lately is Louis. The boy has been oddly pliant ever since the first day, especially if Niall takes the time to kiss him good and long. It calms Niall too, so it’s basically the only thing he does when they have time to relax. Not that it happens often.

When they don’t have a band thing to do, the other boys works hard on making Niall learn all their songs, while they at the same time tries to teach him how Niall in this world normally acts around others. Which, as it turns out, is nothing like Niall acts toward them, which is probably also the reason he gets scolded all the damn time.

So yeah, Niall is tired of this universe, and would, to say it lightly, like to go fucking home before he rips up someone’s throat.

It isn’t even the scolding, the fact that he can’t be alone, or that they always has something to do, that bothers him the most. No what bothers him the most is that they’re always moving. He’s been here for a week, and they have already been in five different countries so far. His wolf is protesting harshly against all the moving around, because he needs his territory and he doesn’t have any like this. When he was a pup his territory was in Ireland with his parent’s pack, and when he was old enough to get his own, his territory was in England, so this is the first time he has ever been without a place to call his own, and it’s doing weird things to him.

First of all it’s becoming harder and harder for him to stay calm. He’s constantly on the edge of exploding. His whole body is ever shaking, because he has to keep the wolf inside, and trust him the wolf really wants to come out and play. He honestly feels like he’s slowly dying.

“Relax,” Louis hisses under his breath, knowing very well by now that Niall doesn’t have a problem hearing it.

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to make sure he’s just as dead in this world as he is in mine,” Niall growls. He understands now, why Louis had talked about Nick like that. This worlds Nick is freaking terrible. He’s some sort of radio host apparently, and he has smashed Niall one too many times over the head with all his questions and sly comments for Niall to ever regain any sort of respect for the man again.

“No, what you’re going to do is relax! I can’t let you ruin Niall’s life in case he ever comes back, and if you kill Nick, then you’re going to prison, aka our Niall is going to prison, and it’s very possible that you’d survive it, but our Niall wouldn’t. He’s way too soft for prison.”

“Fine,” he mutters, before getting up from the chair he’s sitting in. Everyone looks at him with questions in their eyes, but Niall doesn’t care. He’s out of the room before anyone can stop him. It’s a bit trickier to get out of the building, but in the end he also does that without much trouble.

He easily finds the car Louis drove them here in, and gets into the driver’s seat. Nothing he does help turning the thing on, and then he remembers Louis had used a key to turn it on. A key which he does not have, which means he isn’t going to go anywhere in this machine. It’s just some stupid shit anyway. He could at any time run faster than this car could drive!

“Niall!” a voice yells just as he’s about to leave the car once again. Running toward him, is Louis with a shining key in his hands. He stands breathlessly in front of Niall within a few seconds. “Thought you maybe could use some help.”

“So what? You’re just going to give me the key and let me drive?” Niall says mockingly, like he doesn’t really believe that’s ever going to happen.

“Hell no! You must be crazy! I’m not gonna let you ruin my baby. I will give you a lift though. Wherever you wanna go.”

“So if I say; drive me to the nearest airport, you’d do it? “

“Wherever you wanna go, babe,” he murmurs with a soft smile.

¤¤¤

“Where are we going again?” Louis groans unhappily. Niall can’t help but smile. This worlds Louis is way lazier than the one in his world.

“Home,” Niall says pushing through another bush, and holding a branch so Louis can follow him without any trouble. The boy isn’t really born to move through the wood, that much Niall has learned.

It’s been some of a trip. Niall had thought Louis would just let him go at the airport, but instead he had bought two tickets for the first plane back to England. The nice lady had looked so shocked when she saw them that she almost fainted.  The flight had been terrible. When they had travelled through the week it had either been a private plane or the tour bus, but this time they had just chosen the fasted possibility there was. They ended up sitting with two teenage girls who talked their ears of for hours about how much they loved them. Not really the way Niall had wanted to use the time, but they both survived so he’ll take that for something. After that it had been a cap ride with an old rude man, Niall really did not like one bit, but it was still better than the flight.

After four hours of pushing through the forest they’re almost there now. If Louis hadn’t been there with him, he could have taken the trip in half an hour in his wolf form, but he couldn’t really tell Louis to fuck off, because after all it’s because of him Niall’s even here.

“I don’t recall to ever calling a forest home. It’s dirty, cold and nothing like a real home,” he grumbles.

“In my world you wouldn’t call it anything else. It’s kinda sad you won’t see how it is from there, because if you were able to do that, I think you’d like it,” Niall says as he stops in the glade their home should be in. It looks like before they became a pack and before they build their village there.

Niall takes Louis hand in his and pulls him with him. He tells him where the different houses was, tells him stories about his family. He tells him how they had found the place, looked at it and thought it was the perfect place to build their home. As the last thing he pulls Louis with him toward two big threes.

“And this is where our house was. It was the biggest in the village, but still nothing like the hotels we have lived in. I liked it though. It was perfect. Big enough for all of us to be gathered together, small enough to still feel like a home.” Niall lets go of Louis hand, and uses his foot to sketch up the house. “And this,” he says as he sketched up a small room. “This would have been our pups’ room.” Louis who has been following it all interested, almost unintentionally lays his hands over his stomach where the pups should have been. “It’s okay, Lou, I know it isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyone’s.” His voice is mild and he walks over and puts his hand on top of Louis’.

“Will you show me the place it happened?” Louis asks with a weird glimpse in his eyes. Niall of course knows exactly what place he talks about, because it didn’t take long after the first day before someone got the courage to ask what happened before he ended here, and ever since they have all asked more and more questions about it all.

“Yeah, c’mon,” he says and begins walking in the direction of the place he’ll never forget. Not even if he lives two thousand years happily together with his whole pack back home in his world.

It takes around a hour for them to reach the place, which is way faster than Niall had thought it would take, but then again Louis does seem more eager to get there this time than he was when they walked toward Niall’s home. Probably because this time he knows where they’re going exactly and he knows that there’s more stories for him once they get there.

It looks so peaceful that if Niall hadn’t been there himself, he would never have guessed that something bad had happened here. He falls to his knees in front of a pile of golden leaves. “Here. It was here I saw my Louis lying limp with blood in his fur and blood surrounding him. He was panting harshly like he couldn’t breathe. Around him was five men, we call them hunters. Humans whose only wish are for us all to die.”

A hand is being placed on his shoulder, and Niall turns around fully expecting to see Louis behind him, but Louis isn’t even there anymore. Instead he’s looking at himself. What the hell?

“They’re okay. Everyone’s okay,” ‘Niall’ says with a soft smile. “They miss you, though. Don’t you think it’s time to go back to them?”

“How exactly do you want me to do that?” he responds hesitantly. This is too weird. One thing was seeing copies of his pack; another is to see himself standing right in front of him, talking to him like this isn’t freaky for him too.

“Don’t know. How could I? Just like you’d never be able to tell me how all this happened. I guess it’s just something you’ll have to do, and something I’ll have to do, because just as you, I’d like to go home too. Your world is fascinating, but I think I prefer me own,” he laughs.

“I have an advice for you. Don’t let your Louis go. He’s a good guy. I’ve even tamed him a bit for you.”

The other Niall laughs out loud, but Niall also see how he blushes and become all pink. “I’ll remember that,” he says as he begins fading away, leaving Niall alone were he’s still kneeling on the ground.

He closes his eyes and just wishes. Wishes to come home to his pack and family. Wishes that everything will go back to normal. It doesn’t feel like anything happens though, and when he opens his eyes he’s still sitting on the ground. Fuck!

“Niall, are you okay?” a familiar voice suddenly yells, and Niall turns his head and sees Ashton and Luke running toward him in their human forms. His eyes become big when he realises it worked. He’s home.

Niall can’t stop it, doesn’t want to either though, when his wolf takes over. The yells become louder and happier once the two wolves realises that it’s their Alpha they’re standing in front. Niall howls toward the sky, and only two seconds later Ashton and Luke is wolves too and answering his call along with ten other voices. It’s sweet music in Niall’s ears and he can’t help but howl again just to be able to hear the answer once more. He isn’t disappointed in any way. He wants to run after them, but he stays where he is and let his pack find him.

The first wolf to arrive is Zayn closely followed by Perrie. After them come Calum, Harry, Liam, Jesy, Jade, Michael and Leigh-Anne. They gather around him in a circle, but Niall can’t help but see that the most important wolf is missing.

_Where’s Lou?_

_Shit! Fucking hell, one second,_ a voice huffs annoyed, and sure enough a second or two later the cinnamon coloured wolf comes trotting slowly into sight. Niall can’t help but snort a little by the sight, because he has never seen this Louis move this slowly. The one in the other world, sure enough, but not his Lou. It probably pleases him more than it should.

 _Don’t laugh at me, Jerk,_ Louis hisses and bares his teeth for Niall to see.

_Sorry, Love, but I have to admit that I do enjoy knowing you won’t be able to run away from me anytime soon._

_Jerk!_  And yeah, Niall has missed being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate leaving kudos or a comment with your thoughts. If you'd like to read more by me, either subscribe to get an email every time I post something new, or go to my profile to read already written fics :)
> 
> Also, I'm considering making another one shot in this universe, this time with 'the other Niall' as the main character. Would that be something you're interested in reading? Let me know! :)


End file.
